<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2AM by anchor_bird_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589793">2AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchor_bird_94/pseuds/anchor_bird_94'>anchor_bird_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchor_bird_94/pseuds/anchor_bird_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty has a nightmare, Jughead is there to comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bughead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this little drabble in my notes. Set between seasons 3 &amp; 4.<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a nightmare, a scary story her mind had fabricated. That's what Betty kept telling herself after having jolted upright in bed at 2am. At least she didn't scream this time but she had still woken up Jughead who sat up beside her, staring with concern painted on his features.</p><p>She laid back down but refrained from looking at him. She just laid her hand over his as it gently lay over her abdomen. She knew that if she could just get her wits about her and turn her head to gaze into his eyes she would be ok.</p><p>Of course that was easier said then done. She repeated the words in her head again. "It was just a nightmare." Betty knew she was lying to herself though, because in truth it was reality. It was her reality. A reality where her father was a murderer before having been murdered himself, right in front of her. A reality where Penelope Blossom thought it was ok to play life threatening games with her and her friends.</p><p>They were still just children in a way and she would never understand how there lives had gotten so turned around.</p><p>"Betts?" She was pulled from her thoughts by the nickname she loved so much. It only ever came from one voice, a voice she would never get tired of waking up and falling asleep to.</p><p>Jughead was her rock. The one thing keeping her sane and she loved him so much for it.</p><p>She couldn't even count how many times over the summer that he had woken up with her at all hours of the night and just held her as she cried or stared blankly at the ceiling much like what she was doing now.</p><p>She finally got up the courage and turned to look at him. His gorgeous blue eyes locking with hers, and as she had predicted, a sense of calm washed over her as he gave her a small smile.</p><p>In these moments Jughead never really said anything and he didn't have to. Betty could sense the love and understanding that he had for her. He couldn't begin to understand her pain but he would certainly try.</p><p>Of course Jughead had pain of his own. Pain that she, herself tried to comfort him through as well.</p><p>She reached her hand up to his face and he leaned into it.</p><p>"I love you" she breathed out, with a slight smile.</p><p>"I love you too, Betts." He returned.</p><p>That's all she needed. She knew with time the rest would fade away. Never completely, but enough that it didn't consume her every thought. </p><p>Betty also knew no matter what, she would have Jughead and Jughead would have her. They would make it through whatever this town and this world threw at the them. They would make it through because they had eachother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>